Lucina vs Meta Knight
Lucina vs Meta Knight is Peep4Life's one hundred and thirty ninth DBX! Description Season 10 Episode 4! Fire Emblem vs Kirby! Mask wearing Nintendo sword users clash in a fierce duel, who walks away with the win? Intro NO RULES ''' '''JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight The Halberd flew over the villages, its shadow engulfed the buildings and fields that surrounded. Lucina was interested in the nature of the craft, and why it was flying so low down. She climbed atop a hill next to the ship, trying to see if there were any nearby crew members. Her mask almost cost her as her vision was slightly ignorant to the advancing Meta Knight, who wasn't to keen on someone seemingly trying to board his ship. He clashed blades with Lucina, skidding behind her. He pointed his blade towards her. "Fight me!" he challenged. Lucina was hesitant but she had been attacked, and so it seemed the village had too. She brought her blade into her Smash Bros. stance and laid down the challenge to Meta Knight. "Come on!" Meta Knight charged forwards, gladly obliging. Here we go! ''' The pair clashed swords at a breakneck pace, Meta Knight's sharp and precise jabs being met with Lucina's elegant sweeps, redirecting Meta Knight's blows. Lucina then went for a quick stab, but Meta Knight vanished into his cape and reappeared behind her, kicking her in the back. Lucina stumbled forwards, but got her blade back into an angle to stop Meta Knight following up. Lucina grabbed Meta Knight by the wing as he tried to run past, but was unable to complete an attack as Meta Knight began using Mach Tornado. Retracting her hand, Lucina let Meta Knight use his attack, but met him with a parry. She knocked him back a few feet and attempted a combination with her Dancing Blade, but Meta Knight was up to the task of defending himself, launching himself upwards and missing a cut at Lucina's chest by mere inches. Lucina backed away from the attack, shaken up by the threat but unharmed. She attempted a Dolphin Slash, which Meta Knight avoided by tucking his wings in. Both combatants landed on the ground, still throwing quick strikes at the other. Trying to off balance Meta Knight, Lucina swiped at his legs and then struck with the Dolphin Slash. Meta Knight was launched skywards, but he threw himself at Lucina, moving in a corkscrew pattern, which Lucina desperately tried to parry. Her counter attack was thwarted by a disappearing Meta Knight, who kicked her across the face and slashed at her shoulder. Lucina rolled across the ground, recovering when she planted her blade. However, this rendered her without a weapon and Meta Knight was now in pursuit, using a Mach Tornado. Lucina struggled to retrieve her weapon, but couldn't do it in time as Meta Knight engulfed her with his tornado attack. He cut at Lucina, drawing blood on her chest and arms. He then grabbed her and took to the air, trying to spike her head first into the floor. Lucina managed to peel herself away from the impact, and rolled to a side. Meta Knight tried a flying kick, but Lucina dodged, and Meta Knight kicked the sword from the ground, where Lucina caught it and reengaged. She immediately went for her Shield Breaker, forcing a block from Meta Knight. She tried again, pulling further back for more strength but this time, Meta Knight managed to fly overhead and strike at Lucina's head. Lucina ducked, and swiped upwards with her blade but was unable to connect. She grabbed a hold of his wings and threw him down, jumping and stomping on his back. Meta Knight threw her off, and went for Mach Tornado. Lucina backed away, using Dancing Blade to meet strikes from the tornado. As soon as Meta Knight stopped, Lucina broke his guard, using a Shield Breaker again. Meta Knight crashed into a nearby boulder. He reemerged with a corkscrew style attack, cutting at Lucina and creating wounds on her arms. Lucina was forced to back away, and she pulled a parry on. Unfortunately, Meta Knight swept below the parry and kicked her in the knee, forcing her to drop her stance entirely. Meta Knight then grabbed Lucina by the collar and pulled her into the sky. But on their way back down, Lucina found herself in a position to use a Dolphin Slash, cutting up the front of Meta Knight's mask. She then landed below him, stabbing up at him, cutting into a wing. Meta Knight vanished into his cape, before reappearing behind Lucina and slashing her in the back. Meta Knight then used a Drill Rush, which Lucina managed to avoid enough to save herself the worst of the attack. As the move was finishing, Meta Knight cut across at Lucina's face, knocking the mask from it. Lucina then felt a cut appear on the side of her face as blood trickled down. She parried another strike from Meta Knight, sending him a few feet back. He responded with a Mach Tornado, advancing on Lucina. She grabbed her sword and thrust forward as strong a Shield Breaker as she could. Her sword wedged into Meta Knight's mask, stopping his attack. She then used Dolphin Slash, unmasking him, and leaving him open to a finisher. Lucina attempted yet another Shield Breaker, stabbing through Meta Knight's face, killing the Star Warrior. '''DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Lucina! Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Nintendo Only Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:'Company' themed DBXs Category:Super Smash Bros. Themed DBX Fights Category:Sword Fight Category:'Human vs Creature' themed DBX Fights Category:'Mask' themed DBXs Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Fire Emblem vs Kirby themed DBXs